Awaiting for the Awakening
by Tifer
Summary: AU: Robin's heart had rejected Grima, and he knew that the tactician would continue to reject him. The Fell Dragon decided to simply wait for the next generation instead. Yes...this 'Morgan' will make a fine vessel...
1. Omen

**Omen**

"Morgan, why?!" Lucina shouted in despair as she narrowly dodged a blast of dark energy from her opponent.

"**DO NOT QUESTION ME, MORTAL**!" The cloaked figure shouted with a deep sinister tone.

The two were barricaded so no one could interfere with their match, all their friends and family were too busy with their own battles to even think about interfering anyways. Lucina blocked an incoming blast of thunder in the nick of time and rushed towards Morgan with Falchion in hand.

"**FOOLS**!" he laughed as he was being struck with the Falchion multiple times, not doing much more than giving him the feeling of being caressed. He was lucky that Naga hadn't gotten to the Exalt first or else he would've been done for by now.

The cloaked man gathered dark shadowed in his hand and blasted the Exalt without any hesitation. Stupid mortals, didn't they know that they couldn't possibly defeat a God?!

The 'princess' of Ylisse flew across the battleground at the impact and Grima's vessel smirked as she had the audacity to the twist herself around and catch her balance with the help of Falchion then point the blasted weapon at him. His smile broadened more then he caught tears streaking shamelessly down her face, perhaps she wasn't even aware she was crying in fright.

"Morgan, please…" she said softly enough for him to hear, she held back a chocked sob when he began howling in laughter.

"This is the choice I have made. Accept it, you **idiot**." he growled with Morgan's voice, smile ever present on his face. He decided to switch it up a little and switch out his tome with a regular sword that the human had on him.

How did it come to this? Lucina had rewound their trip in her mind, and she couldn't see where the mistake was made. Her friend that's she's known a little over ten years had seemingly turned tables out of nowhere, but she had to keep in mind that '_this wasn't __his__ fault'_. He was being controlled by Grima, or at least she hoped.

"**SUBMIT TO ME, AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIVES!**" shouting for all to hear, Lucina chanced a glance away from her opponent and saw a few of her friends on the other side of the barrier begin to grow wary. They all seemed very close to just giving up and giving in, and she couldn't blame them. These past few days have been one battle after another, and then Morgan- no- Grima had taken control of Morgan and summoned an army of Risen.

Lucina hardened her features and resolve. On some level, she was expecting Grima to take over Morgan for a while, but she was happier being blissfully ignorant of that. She ignored it when Morgan was controlled into nearly killing her in her sleep, she ignored the warnings from her friends. She even brushed off Morgan's worry when he said he started hearing a voice in his head telling him to do things. Why didn't she take him seriously enough?!

This was all her fault. Maybe if she had indulged Morgan and had put him before her responsibilities, then this wouldn't have happened. Lucina closed her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to clear her head. Yes, this was her fault. This was her responsibility. She needed to take care of the consequences.

She had to destroy Morgan and push her feelings aside. She can second guess herself when everyone was back in the safety of their camp. The bluenette tightened her grip on the blades handle and narrowed her eyes, the only proof of her sadness was the two dry streaks down each side of her face.

The thing possessing Morgan's body smiled cruelly and asked with a mocking look of worry, "Done crying now?"

Lucina glared spitefully and felt the rage and sadness flow through her body as the Falchion began to glow to match its wielder intense aura. The Exalt shouted for all the heavens to hear as she charged towards the unflinching figure that she shared many of her favorite memories with.

"_HIAAAARGH!"_

Why did she have to kill another loved one?

* * *

><p><strong>An: Fav&Follow!**


	2. Begin

**Begin **

"HIAAAARGH!"

Long blue hair swirled around her small frame as the ten year old practiced with the Falchion. The blessed sword was being practiced with because her father had explained to her that once he was out of the throne, it would be all hers. Lucina felt proud that she had the ability to wield the blade at all compared to Chrom's slightly disappointed son that couldn't. Her father hadn't been angry in the least, and he even comforted her brother when he locked himself in his room for days.

"Well done, Lucy." Chrom smiled with pride and patted the young girl on the back. Lucina giggled as she panted for breath and her face gleamed with sweat.

"Thank you, Father." She carefully handed the too-big sword back to her father. "Can I go now?" Chrom rose a brow, "Please?" the young princess added in to the silence.

Chrom nodded and tilted his head toward the door, "Be careful!" he called after her then resumed his own training with Falchion.

Little Lucina rushed to the gardens that were a few minutes away from the castle to meet her friends, Cynthia and Owain, so they could play. Owain invited had told her that only the noblest of nobles could play with him, but in actuality no one else would. Lucina actually enjoyed her time with the boy, and Cynthia expressed some interest in his speech mannerisms. The blue haired girl suspected that the girl to have a crush on Owain, but that was just her own speculation.

"Lucy! Over here!" Cynthia called as she popped up from behind a bush, only to be pushed back down by a frantic Owain.

Lucina heard Owain whispering harshly, "How many times must Owain the Dark explain to Cynthia the Lass-

"I dunno." Cynthia shrugged with a ditz look to her.

"-not to show-eth our spot to the bad evil doers!" he pointed a finger to Lucina.

"I dunno." Cynthia repeated.

Owain sighed in frustration as he wiped his hand on his face. Children. All of them.

Cynthia tilted her head and scrunched her brows in confusion before she smiled cheerfully and tackled him with a hug, "Sorry, Owain! It won't happen again. Promise!"

The two explained the rules of being a temporary member of the Justice Cabal and what it took to be a member. Lucina eagerly accepted these rules as law of the game and they started practising battle cries that makes them sound cool, and which battle lines sounded the best.

"Come on! Is that all-eth?" Cynthia giggled as she twirled around.

"Time-eth to Die-eth!" Owain shouted as he stabbed the ground with an invisible sword.

Lucina pursed her lips and searched her brain for information. "I don't think that you can put '_eth'_ at the end of words to make them sound cool." She mused.

"HUSH, Lucina-eth!" he rolled a hand in front of Lucina's face to prevent her from talking further, "Rule 10 of being a temporary member of the Justice Cabal: You cannot question or doubt mine or Cynthia's word-eths!"

Cynthia stayed off to the side and took to picking petals off flowers instead that she was going to dump on her father's face next time she saw him. Or Owain's face. Or Lucy's. Hmm… This was gonna be a tough decision. Sigh, what's a girl to do?

Just when Cynthia finished her decision to dump the basket of flowers and it's petals on Lucina's head, they heard grunting in the distance. Lucina and Owain heard it as well and faced in the direction of the sound. "Maybe some people are sparring?" Lucina suggested. They all nodded in agreement.

But the grunts got closer and closer. The children were kept on guard, knowing that it could be risen. Chrom had told his daughter that one night long ago the risen just started falling out of the sky, along with a blue haired boy named 'Marth'. The risen had greatly lessened since then, but the odd one came up every here and there.

"H-Hey, kids! I'm here to spread some ch-cheer!" a man stuttered in raggy, beat up clothes while carrying something over his shoulder with a smile on his face. "Nya-ha!"

"…" said the kids.

"…" said the man.

"PLEGIAN!" shouted the kids.

"Um, yes?" replied the man.

Owain and Lucina attacked the man, a wooden sword in each of their hands, and Cynthia staying in the back with a watchful eye. No way would she mess up her hair for this.

"Hey! Grk." The bloodied man winced in pain he held the thing he was carrying behind him and took the blunt of the force himself. "C-c'mon!" whack, "I mean you no harm! I come in peace! Peace and prosper!" he did the hand sign.

The two royal blooded didn't cease in the beat up, but the man was surprisingly good at dodging most of their swings, and Owain could feel that he would be able to dodge all of them if he wasn't putting the extra effort to protect the thing he was carrying.

Ah-hah! A weak spot!

"Aim for the thing on his shoulders!" he shouted, "T'is a thing of weakness! We defeat it, we defeat him!"

The man visibly flinched and shook his head quickly, "Nononononono! He's off limits!" he shouted, smile finally disappearing from his face. "I call foul!"

"Ah-hah!" Lucina agreed with her cousin, then rushed. The man then opted for a retreat and ran (limped quickly) around the children and went towards the castle.

"You kids are crazy!" he shouted, "And that's coming from me!"

Cynthia did a light jog behind the two sprinting, claiming not wanting to trip or break a nail while running, while the royals didn't hold back. Their small legs were enough to barely keep the white haired man in their sights.

"Get back-eth here fiend!"

Fortunately for the Plegian, some fruit carts blocked the children's way, but Owain vaulted through and Lucina leapt over them. They never got close enough to tackle him, but they were able to keep him in their sights.

"Help! These crazy kids want my head!" The man called out to any that would hear. No one paid attention to either of them, shrugging it off as some game the royal kids were playing.

"Just get back here you evil Plegian!" Owain shouted. All of the town's attention was suddenly caught at the P word, now they began to worry. Was it safe for him to be in town?

He twisted and turned down the streets trying his best to shake off Lucina and Owain (not too concerned with Cynthia). "Just leave me alone!" he cried in despair while running with a limp.

"Never-eth! We shall bring justice to thee!" Owain yelled back at him

They continued to follow him down the roads never seeming to get any closer to him. They reached the castle courtyard and the Plegian was nearly at the gates

"STOP!" Lucina cried, knowing she had to protect the castle. Her little ten year old hands tightened their grip on the sword, lining the Plegian in her sights. She lunged her body forward and threw her wooden sword with all her might. It hit him in the back of the head in result he stopped, staggered, and eventually fell to the ground on his back, the thing he was carrying landed softly with him on top of him.

"Hurray! We stopped the evil-doer!" Owain celebrated. "Great job, Princess Lucina!" Owain bowed.

The two walked over to the body, Cynthia lost in the streets during the chase. They looked over the body, noting all the scratches and rips in his clothing. He looked pretty beat up. Lucina imagined in horror at the thought that the guards of Ylisstol fought vigorously to protect the lands.

"Why do you think he was in Ylisse for?" Lucina asked, "And running towards the castle, no less."

"The evil doer was going to…do evil…obviously." Owain hesitated with a scrunch in his brows. Maybe he should've waited to see if this guy was actually going to do such heinous acts.

Lucina picked her wooden sword back up, that cracked in half unfortunately, and began poking the man with it. "He was probably an assassin." She concluded.

"STOP!"

Emmeryn was hopping down the streets with a hand held out as an order for her niece and nephew to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thanks for such a positive response! It inspired me to write this one super quickly :)**


	3. Taken

**Taken**

"Stop!" Chrom declared as he stood protectively in front of Morgan and Henry, as they slept in the infirmary room.

"Yeah! No way, loser!" Lissa seconded as she stood next to her brother while clutching tightly to the healing staff, ready to bop somebody on the head with it.

The knight sighed and shook his head. "This is for your own protection. These two are obviously untrustworthy, their own nation chased them out!" Chrom and Lissa were nearly shocked that Fredrick would think this lowly of Robin's husband and son. Sure, they hadn't seen the family in years due to the distance problem, but they were otherwise on their good side. The two nations were also well off ever since Robin took the throne.

"Fredrick" Lissa pouted, "There is nothing wrong with them! We're not even sure why Henry is beaten and bloody!"

"My thoughts exactly. Emm accepted them with open arms, defended them even, and so will I." Chrom crossed his arms with a huff, "You haven't been this against something in a long time, and I mean way before we fought against Plegia. Why are you acting like this? You know Robin." He said simply, as though knowing Robin was the explanation for everything.

"Yeah!" Lissa again agreed, "Henry and Morgan aren't exactly tyrants!"

Fredrick huffed, "Plegian lands can do something to people's minds. We've seen numerous examples, Tharja, Grangrel, Aversa, Validar, and their commanders. I wouldn't blame them as people, it's their lack of will that I don't trust."

Chrom gaped in surprise once more. Fredrick always listened to him, he would complain and try to convince him otherwise, but he didn't quite openly defy him like this! "Fredrick!" He shouted, "Henry may not be the most…stable of characters, but he fought bravely with us when we fought the war against Walhart! Of course he's earned our trust. And I know Robin trusts her with her life, so we should too."

"I find it difficult to trust the Plegian…before I would not even question it, but they've spent years back in Plegian land..."

"Oh well, I don't even trust myself half the time…Nya haaA-OWCHies" Henry piped in from the bed a few feet away as he clenched his teeth in pain. Lissa gasped and rushed to Henry's side to help him out and gave him another concoction for good measured.

"Henry! I'm glad you're alright!" Lissa sighed in relief.

"Nya-ha, yeah. Me too! Did you see how much blood there was? I haven't seen that much since our old Shepherd days! Good times."

Chrom rushed to his side after giving one last glare at Fredrick when he left the room, "Henry, where's Robin?"

Henry stays silent, the smile on his face now dulled immensely and he faced away. Lissa's eyes widened and Chrom frowned.

Lissa sniffled, "Henry… please don't leave us in the dark."

"Robin was…" he paused once more, "she is…that is to say… she's no longer with us…"

Lissa straight out sobbed and covered her face in her hands, Chrom tightened his eyes and held back the tears. "No, there's no way…"

"I tried," Henry continued, "I really did. I wanted to protect her, and Morgan. Hell, I wanted to kill myself when she fell, just so I wouldn't leave her alone…but she told me to save Morgan instead."

Lissa held him in her arms as he cried dry sobs, not a single tear leaving his face.

"She asked me not to cry…" he explained. Chrom rested his shoulders on Henry's shoulder in a comforting gesture as they stayed silent for a long time, Lissa and Chrom's small cries dying down. As time passed. Lissa continued treating all the wounds she could, a small amount at a time so she wouldn't overwhelm his body.

"Gods, I don't believe this…" Chrom muttered, sitting in a chair with his face in his palms. He took a deep breath then slammed his fist into the wall behind him, taking down a vase while doing so. "Who was it?" Chrom's feelings of despair were replaced by anger and hate, filling him with the rage to exact revenge on Robin's murderer.

Henry let his face hang down, "I couldn't see their face. I wish I had though. If I at least see his(or her) face, then I can curse them to hell and back for the rest of eternity while their body slowly rots and melts away…nya…ha…"

"Father?" came a voice from the bed beside Henry.

"Morgan?" the Plegian asked back with a genuine smile, quickly whipping his head (much to Lissa's concern) towards his son.

"…?" the white haired boy twisted his face and shouted as he held his head, "What? M-my head…"

"Don't push yourself!" Lissa cried as she rushed over to his side, giving him a potion for faster results. "Feel better?"

Morgan nodded and looked back, "Father, who are these people?" he asked.

"Oh? These are Chrom and Lissa! The yellow sun and blue sky of Ylisse!" he enthused.

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" he asked in confusion once more.

Henry nodded. "Yuppers! You haven't seen them since you were just a liii-iiittle tyke, about the size of a crow."

"Huh…" Morgan continued, "And…father?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Who am I?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Forgot to mention in the last chapter about Cynthia's personality. In the Harvest Scramble support, Severa said that Cynthia was the girliest of them all (before Sumia died) then she got her hero persona after her mum died.**

**Fav&Follow!**


	4. Back

**Back**

"Who is he?" a little Lucina asked her mother.

The mage smiled down at her daughter and explained, "That boy is referred to as Morgan, the son of the fundamental ex-tactician of our confederacy, the Shepherds. Shortly after the Plegian nation had misplaced their Queen, Aversa, Robin was next in line due to lost heritage. Robin declined, but capitulated once Chrom and Henry reinforced the resolution.

"But…his mom was Plegian?" Lucina asked, saying Plegian like it was veggies on the dinner plate.

"Affirmative, and we have been exceptionally beneficial with the nation ever since his mother secured sovereignty afterwards." Lucina nodded, keeping a close eye on the boy on the other side of the window.

A few hours later when the ten year old was supposed to be in bed, Lucina walked in the room that held the boy. He was reading a book with a candle by hid bed for lighting. She crept up on him, making sure to keep as silent as she could be… Lucina then heard hacking coughs from another part of the room. She stopped dead in her tracks, then slowly moved her eyes to the source of the noise.

"Father, are you alright?" asked the boy.

"Oh yeah, Nya ha, just something _sneaking around_ in my throat." He laughed as he placed a finger to his lips, showing Lucina that he wasn't going to say anything. Lucina let out a small huff of air and continued her journey to the other side of the room, the furthest corner that no other princess has dared to journey. Because the journey is for one-eth.

She's been spending too much time with her cousin…

The father picked up a book and directed his attention elsewhere while Lucina watched Morgan from behind a separation curtain. She watched with intensity and focus that she fell backwards when Morgan caught sight of her.

"Arck!" she cried as she had been revealed.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Morgan called. He grunted as he threw his legs over the edge, his injuries still bothering him when he made sudden movements. But no time for that! He had to rescue the princess!(?)!

"Morgan, don't move too much unless you want a sticky, puss filled, yellow and green fluids…mmm… What was I saying again?"

"I got this." Morgan replied as he limped out of his bed.

"Huh?" popping out of his thought's, Henry hopped out of his own bed, scooping the princess up, who yelped, then his son, and plopped them on Morgan's bed in a less than graceful motion.

"There you go, now quit trying to be a hero, you have too many owchies to be running around." Henry lectured as he sat in the middle of the two.

"What? But you're more hurt than me, why are you allowed to run around?" Morgan pouted.

"Since I'm your father, I'm allowed to be hypocritical like that." Henry countered before leaping off the bed and returned to his own, "Morgan, stay in bed. Lucina, head to bed _soon_ or someone will be beheaded before they can become bed-headed!"

"U-uh, okay!" Lucina replied, not fully grasping what he had just said. Something about bedhead?

"Got it." Morgan sighed.

The two kids sat there awkwardly while Henry was humming in the background, assumingly flipping through a book due to the sounds of pages.

"How old are you?" Lucina questioned.

"8 and a half." He answered. "How about you?"

"Ten."

The awkward silence filled the room again.

"So…" Morgan began, "Your name is Lucina, right?"

"Yep…"

"My father says that you're the princess of Ylisse."

"Yep…"

"That's so cool!" he suddenly burst into smiles, "I'm the prince of Plegia!"

Lucina nodded, remembering that her mother might have said something about that. His mother was the one to take the throne after this 'Aversa' character passed on. She wasn't too sure as to how they figure that they were the ones to claim the throne, or why…

"I'm the princess because I have the mark of Naga in my right eye." she pointed to her eye.

Morgan awed, "Woah. That is really cool! I have something like that too! Its-"

"BED TIME!" Henry shouted from his place on the bed. "It's waaay past your guys' bedtime. Sleep now." He commanded as he blew a small gust of wind towards all the candles, leaving the room dark.

"Mmm, you better listen to him. My dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be." Morgan warned with a nervous laugh.

Lucina nodded and cautiously walked her way out of the dark room, determined to come and visit again tomorrow and the day after that to figure out what this Morgan guy was all about. His father would need a check in too.

* * *

><p>Morgan smiled as he watched the girl leave. He hadn't seen anybody his age since he got here, and he didn't think he remembered anyone his age either. His first memory was waking up in that bed with his father on the other side of the room surrounded by two other adults.<p>

He couldn't remember anything other than the fact that the platinum haired man was his father. Even that took a minute to remember. After he called out to his father, he realized he didn't even know his own name. This concerned him, but he didn't dwell on it too much.

"Who am I?" he asked, genuinely curious. He couldn't remember what his favorite food was. That was the most horrifying about this situation.

His father's smile had immediately fell, making Morgan feel guilty. The other two had quickly left to leave them in peace and privacy, leaving Morgan to be even more curious.

Morgan recalled his own worry when his father literally crawled out of bed, then over to his bed and sat on the foot of his bed.

"Kid," He began, wait, was that his name? "There comes a time in every person's life where they have to suffer something. Your mother actually went through the same thing as you, or so I heard anyways, and she obtained amnesia."

"My name is Kid?" he asked, not showing that he heard anything else.

"Hm? Oh yeah… nope."

"Yeah, nope…?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Okay, you got me. Curses, and I almost got away with it too, nya ha! Your name is-"

"Morgan." Morgan interrupted.

"Uh, well yes. How did you guess?"

"It just came to me. Right now."

"Woah!" Henry began giggling, "Maybe all your memories will come back like that!"

Morgan thought about it, and maybe they would.

Henry and Morgan spent the rest of the evening discussing the workings of Ylisse, and the rules. He even explained to his son about his heritage on his own side, but became very evasive when it came to Morgan's mother's side…

"Oh! And there was this one time Dad went and told me to-"

Morgan interrupted him again, "What about mother?"

"Oh, well mother sometimes told me stories-"

"No, I mean _my_ mother." He stressed.

Henry paused, "Drat. I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He burst out laughing, a more forced laughter than before.

Morgan didn't mean to make his father upset, but he was upset himself that he couldn't remember much about his mother. He strongly hoped that the memories of her would pop back to the surface soon, it was agonizing knowing he couldn't remember someone he loved. He could remember spending time with her, but he couldn't remember what they were doing. He remembered looking up to her as a role model, but he can't remember if there was a particular reason why.

His father smiled sadly and averted his gaze, "Morgan… Your mother was an amazing person." He snapped his head straight back to his son, making Morgan jump, "But I don't want to spoil too much! I don't want to have to tell you _allllll_ about her only for you to remember anyways. Then all that effort would have been for naught!" he waved his finger in Morgan's direction, "I'm disap-**point**-ed you would overlook such an obvious factor!" he grinned.

Morgan mirrored his father's grin. "Haha, you got me. I'll get the slip on you one of these days, so you better watch out!" the two laughed. Morgan was hoping he would get his memories back soon, he wanted to remember everything from before. He only remembered tidbits of his own father, but nearly nothing about his mother.

Henry was hoping his son would never get his memories back.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Before you say anything…**

**1: I have an explanation about the whole '**_**what's different in this timeline' **_**in chapter 7, so ask your questions now so I can include the answers when the time comes. **

**2: Aversa is legally defined as misplaced. There is no other word to describe her status.**

**3: The cover photo IS drawn by me, thanks for noticing :)**

**4: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
